gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Calibur Warriors
Soul Calibur Warriors is the beat'em'up game developed by Omega-Force and Project Soul and published by Bandai-Namco and Koei-Tecmo for PS3, PS4, PC, XBOXONE and XBOX360. This game is based on Soul Calibur fighting game series and features all of it's characters. Gameplay The gameplay follows the style of Warriors game series and the signature move os Soul Calibur characters called critical musou which destroys the entire army in one blow and the game itself is the same as Dynasty Warriors and Soul Calibur Legends. Story The game starts from Soul Edge a.k.a Soul Blade to Soul Calibur VI following all of game series storyline excluding spin-off games (Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny and Soul Calibur Legends). Game Modes * Story Mode * Free Mode * Survival Mode * VS. Mode * Edit Mode * Create A Soul * Gallery * Encyclopedia * Options Characters *Siegfried Sctauffen *Heishiro Mitsurugi *Taki *Sophitia Alexandra *Astaroth *Hildegard von Krone *Cassandra Alexandra *Seung Han-Myeong *Seung Mi-Na *Hong Yun-Seong *Hwang Seong-Geong *Li-Long *Kilik *Chai Xianghua *Lynette *Hualin *Strife Allstar *Chester *Miser *Luna *Valeria *Girardot Argezas *Abelia Schillfelt *Aeneas *Arthur *Maxi *Voldo *Aeon Calcos/Lizardman *Isabella "Ivy" Valentine *Amy Sorel *Raphael Sorel *Edgemaster *Olcadan *Nathaniel William "Rock" Adams *Bangoo Adams *Talim *Charade *Setsuka *Zasalamel *Tira *Cervantes De Leon *Inferno *Elysium *Nightmare *Night-Terror *Patrokolos Alexander *Pyrrha Alexandra *Xiba *Yan Leixia *Natsu *Z.W.E.I. *Viola *Yoshimitsu The First *Yoshimitsu The Second *Geo Dampierre *Algol *Necrid *Nobunaga Oda (Guest Character) Staff Director: *Hisaishi Koniuma Composers: *MASA *Haruki Yamada *Kensuke Inage *Kenji Nakajoh *Yasuhiro Misawa *Masato Koike *Junichi Nakatsuru Executive Producer: *Hiroaki Yotoriyama Voice Cast *Siegfried Sctauffen (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Crispin Freeman) *Heishiro Mitsurugi (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Ed Cunningham) *Taki (Atsuko Tanaka/Cynthia Holloway) *Sophitia Alexandra (Chie Nakamura/Eden Riegel) *Astaroth (Ryuzaburo Otomo/Michael McConnohie) *Hildegard von Krone (Yuko Kaida/Julie Ann Taylor) *Cassandra Alexandra (Reiko Takagi/Heather Halley) *Seung Han-Myeong (Yukimasa Kishino/Douglas Rye) *Seung Mi-Na (Houko Kuwashima/Erika Lenhart) *Hong Yun-Seong (Kousuke Toriumi/Michael Reisz) *Hwang Seong-Geong (Wataru Takagi/Jason David Frank) *Li-Long (Jin Yamanoi/Kirk Thornton) *Kilik (Souichiro Hoshi/Grant George) *Chai Xianghua (Aya Hisakawa/Wendee Lee) *Lynette (Aya Hirano/Cherami Leigh) *Hualin (Yukari Tamura/Hynden Walch) *Strife Allstar (Gackt/Quinton Flynn) *Chester (Wataru Kuriyama/David Gallagher) *Miser (Yukana Nogami/Wendee Lee) *Luna (Miki Nanri/Katherine Sutherland) *Valeria (Kanako Kondou/Christina Valenzuela) *Girardot Argezas (Masashi Ebara/Skip Stellrecht) *Abelia Schillfelt (Nana Mizuki/Carrie Savage) *Aeneas (Daisuke Ono/Troy Baker) *Arthur (Masaya Takatsuka/Dan Worren) *Maxi (Nobutoshi Canna/Stev Van Wormer) *Voldo (No Voice Actor) *Aeon Calcos/Lizardman (Akio Ohtsuka/Steven Jay Blum) *Isabella "Ivy" Valentine (Yumi Touma/Lani Minella) *Amy Sorel (Hitomi Nabatame/Heather Hogan Watson) *Raphael Sorel (Yasunori Masutani/Charle Clausmeyker) *Edgemaster (Kouji Ishii/T.J.Storm) *Olcadan (Unshou Ishizuka/David Jeremiah) *Nathaniel William "Rock" Adams (Tohru Okawa/Richard Epcar) *Bangoo Adams (Hideo Ishikawa/Lex Lang) *Talim (Yukari Tamura/Kate Higgins) *Charade (No Voice Actor) *Setsuka (Nanaho Katsuragi/Kari Wahlgren) *Zasalamel (Hiroshi Tsuchida/Keith Silverstein) *Tira (Masumi Asano/Jennifer Hale) *Cervantes De Leon (Takashi Nagasako/Wally Wingert) *Inferno (Takashi Nagasako/Patrick Seitz) *Elysium (Chie Nakamura/Eden Riegel) *Nightmare (Fumihiko Tachiki/Patrick Ryan) *Night-Terror (Yasunori Masutani/Charles Clausmeyker) *Patrokolos Alexander (KENN/Yuri Lowenthal) *Pyrrha Alexandra (Nozomi Sasaki/Laura Bailey) *Xiba (Toshiyuki Toyonaga/Johnny Yong Bosch) *Yan Leixia (Yoshino Nanjo/Lauren Landa) *Natsu (Fuyuka Oura/Kate Higgins) *Z.W.E.I. (Kenta Miyake/Matthew Mercer) *Viola (Hitomi Nabatame/Heather Hogan Watson) *Yoshimitsu The First (Nobuyuki Hiyama/Eric Loomis) *Yoshimitsu The Second (Norio Wakamoto/Mitch Urban) *Geo Dampierre (Shigeru Chiba/Anthony Jenkins) *Algol (Johji Nakata/Jamieson Price) *Necrid (Taketora/Dave Mallow) *Nobunaga Oda (Juhrota Kosugi/Christopher Corey Smith) Theme Song Opening Theme: The Edge Of Soul by Suzi Kim Ending Theme: Carry Me Over by Avantasia Trivia *In this game Aeon Calcos and Inferno are speaking for a first time in the series. *Patrokolos in this game this time is atoner who uses the same fighting style as Setsuka but with different moves of his own. *Pyrrha is now serious like her mother as it shown in gameplay and she is wisecracking as well. *Like in previous games Soul Calibur Warriors will allow to create your own characters as well as play with custom music durring gameplay. Category:Hack and Slash Category:Soul Calibur Category:Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Koei Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Play Station 3 Games Category:Play Station 4 Games Category:XBOX One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PC Games Category:Maelstro0210's articles Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Omega Force